


Red

by bshiat (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: PWP, Threesome, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bshiat
Summary: All they’d wanted to do, had been to draw lips onto James’ pillow, and tease him about snogging it.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** It started when the Marauders stole Lily's lipstick all in good fun.Now Sirius can't stop thinking about kissing him(or them in case of threesome) with that damn lipstick.  
>  **Content/Spoiler:** PWP  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thank you, prompter, this was such fun I hope you enjoy what I came up with.

Sometimes, sometimes Sirius’ mind is a few steps ahead of him, somehow. He’ll pocket a dungbomb at Zonko’s absentmindedly, and a few minutes later realize that _oh, what have we here, Snivellus is right outside the door, I hadn’t noticed._

But this time… This time he hadn’t planned ahead, not even subconsciously. He thinks.

All they’d wanted to do, had been to draw lips onto James’ pillow, and tease him about snogging it all night, wishing it were Evans. Using real lipstick had been Remus’ idea, nicking it from Evans had been Sirius’. And now… Now Sirius is frozen on the spot, staring at Remus who’s thumbing his lower lip curiously, the red of the lipstick dragging across his skin.

“Huh,” Remus says, looking down at his thumb and tilting his head. “Bit sticky.”

Sirius is pretty sure there’s something wrong with his chest. It feels like it’s collapsing into itself. Breathing, also, seems to be an issue. _Is Remus’ skin paler than usual? That lipstick is so red. I wonder what it feels like._ His eyes drift from Remus’ hand to his lips. They seem fuller than usual. Not that Sirius spends much time looking at his mate’s lips.

_I wonder what it feels like._

“Pads?”

“Mm?” Sirius responds, pulling his gaze away from Remus’ mouth and up to his eyes, which requires more effort than he’d like to admit.

“Alright?” Remus’ eyebrows are furrowed, and he looks a bit concerned. Sirius can only imagine what his own expression must look like.

“I think…” Sirius starts, trying to save face. “I think we need to charm some red hair. You know. The pillow case.”

Remus’ confusion makes him purse his lips, just a little, and whatever mental faculty Sirius had had left is gone in an instant. “I suppose,” Remus mumbles, looking down at the pillow. “I can’t think of any spells off the top of my head, though.” Or at least that’s what Sirius assumes he’s said. He can only hear half the words Remus is saying because _Merlin, every syllable makes his whole mouth move. His lips, they…_

Sirius is about to make a comment about Remus’ softly parted lips - something about looking like a fish or a grindylow - when James enters the dormitory. They might’ve had to wonder who it was, if James weren’t the loudest of them all.

“PADFOOT!” he bellows as he stomps across the room. “Your hooligan of a _‘brother’_ charmed my broom to be slippery and I _demand_ you—” He stops short when he sees his two best friends sitting on his bed. “Er.” The pause is just a second too long to not be awkward. “What’s this then?”

“We…” Sirius’ sentence trails off, because he has no bloody clue how to explain what’s going on in this dormitory right now. He knows, in the back of his mind, that there’s a perfectly ordinary - acceptable, even - explanation to all this but his brain isn’t cooperating. All he can feel and think is the tension in the room and Remus’ _red lips._

Remus, though, recovers quickly. Normally Sirius wouldn’t be surprised - they often use Remus’ quick thinking to get out of trouble - but this time feels different. He feels like Remus should be feeling as odd as Sirius does. Doesn’t he _feel_ the tension in the air?

But when Remus speaks, his voice is calm. Bored, even. “Trying to fix you up with Evans, what else?” he says, nodding towards James’ pillow that’s now covered in lipstick stains. _In the shape of Remus’ lips._

“Right,” Sirius agrees, nodding. He feels his usual, devious grin spread across his face, and relaxes a little. He can do this. He’s just in the dormitory, messing about with his mates. It’s normal. Perfectly _normal._ “Right,” he repeats. “You can snog her all you want now.”

“Mmhmm,” James hums, but his eyebrows raised and he, unfortunately, knows both of them too well not to notice that there’s more going on. Or at least that’s what Sirius thinks is happening until he follows James’ curious gaze. _The fucker’s gawpking at Remus’ mouth!_

“Padfoot?”

James’ eyes slowly turn to look at Sirius, and Sirius isn’t quite sure what he should say. Generally his mouth doesn’t wait for his brain to speak, but it seems to be malfunctioning today. Then a thought occurs to him, almost innocent: Remus is wearing Lily’s lipstick. James could just… Sirius looks at James, then at Remus. When he drags his eyes over to meet James’, his brother’s blessedly quick on the uptake, Sirius can tell, from the glint in his eyes.

“I think maybe…” James starts, then pauses. One of those pretend-hesitation pauses Sirius knows all too well, been used on many a witch and wizard for a myriad of motives. He turns to Remus again. “Remus, why’re you wearing lipstick?”

“Oh— Er— I—” Remus stutters, then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He doesn’t manage to get much off, though. His lips are as red as before - maybe even redder from the abuse, around the edges - and now the back of his hand has smeared lipstick on it. And a little bit on his cheek. Fuck if he doesn’t look like a wanton— “Er,” Remus repeats, dumbly.

Sirius feels himself relax a little, now that Remus finally seems to have lost his composure. He looks at James, and they spend a few second speaking without words. They’re going to do this then, are they?

 _Well, might as well._ Sirius moves just a tad closer to Remus on the bed, pretending to just stretch his legs. He spares a quick glance towards James, to be completely sure he’s reading this right - and, yes, James is certainly interested, the way his Quidditch uniform is tented.

Sirius does some quick mental calculation, trying to plan his next move, but before he can decide whether or not it’s a good idea, his body remembers that it seldom needs Sirius’ brain’s cooperation, and starts speaking without thought. “Hey, Remus, do me a favor?”

He’s prepared for Remus to look at him, that adorable puzzled expression across his face again, or for Remus to tell him to bugger off, or something. Instead, Remus looks at Sirius with what Sirius can only call adoration. He’d feel bad about playing with Remus’ feelings, if he weren’t about to give Remus exactly what he wants.

 _Oh,_ he thinks, only slightly surprised. _Remus wants me. Has wanted me for a while, I reckon, the way he’s staring at me._ He grins, and runs one hand through his hair, messing his fringe a little. Not that he needs to do anything to pull Remus, but, well, it’s instinct at this point. _Of course he wants me. I’m Sirius Black. It’s more surprising that I didn’t notice before._

“James?” Sirius calls out, without looking at him.

“Yeah,” James agrees, voice rough already. _“Yeah,”_ he repeats.

Remus blinks a few times, startled, and looks between Sirius and James. It looks rather absurd, Remus J. Lupin appearing innocent in any sense of the word, but there you have it. Sirius fights the urge to chuckle, he’s been at the receiving end of Remus’ curses before and he doesn’t need that in his life.

“C’mere,” Sirius says, instead of moving closer. These things always work better when you make people work for it a little, he knows.

“I’m not…” Remus starts, then pauses. He narrows his eyes, looking a bit more like the Moony they know. Suspicious, and far from gullible. Even the adoring look has disappeared now.

“You want to be a good sport, don’t you, Moony?” Sirius asks, then his eyes turn onto James again. “Let’s show him what he’s meant to do, shall we?” He thanks Merlin for his natural grace and luck as his hand easily finds Remus’ lips, despite only seeing it in his peripheral vision. He slowly drags his gaze onto Remus’ lips, and thumbs them open, grinning wickedly.

 _This is the best idea we’ve had in a long time,_ he thinks, but knows better than to voice it out loud. _Not yet._

Remus doesn’t say anything, but his breath is coming fast, and he’s not making any move to get away. He glances at James with the expression Sirius recognizes as nervousness only because he knows Remus so well. To a stranger, Remus looks mildly unimpressed, if anything.

_Ah, so it’s Prongs that’s making him skittish. We can fix that._

“Sssh,” he shushes Remus, and, grabbing his chin, kisses him. He’d planned to be soft about it, at first, but then again when had Remus ever abided by plans? Remus immediately starts kissing back, with fierceness that shouldn’t startle Sirius at all, but he’s never _seen_ Remus snogging anybody before, so—

Without pausing, Remus starts getting closer to Sirius, and straddles him. He takes a moment to catch his breath and move Sirius’ legs, getting comfortable. Sirius mumbles “Moony, what…?”, then chuckles, glancing at James, eyebrows raised.

“I’m not passing up the chance to snog Sirius Black,” Remus explains simply, and that does make an awful lot of sense, doesn’t it?

Sirius barks out a laugh. “Can’t blame you.”

Remus doesn’t seem interesting in the talking portion of all this, and quickly goes back to kissing Sirius. Sirius has no complaints, and he lets Remus hold the reins, just enjoying the snog. Adding a few gropes here and there and oh, Remus’ toned arms are an expected but still pleasant discovery that he catalogues for future use.

As the kisses continue, he thinks about how queer the lipstick feels. He’s felt lipstick before, on witches, but he’s used to them being sticky and shiny, this one’s just bright red and… _solid,_ is the only word he can think for it. Not like goo. And it makes Remus’ lips look sexy as all hell, not that Sirius can see much of them at the moment.

“Fuck, you look good,” James almost hisses, breaking his friends’ concentration.

Sirius pulls back a tiny bit to look at James, Remus’ lower lip still caught between his teeth. He’d barely noticed that they’d gotten teeth involved. _Huh._

He doesn’t have long to think about it, because Remus demands Sirius’ attention to be back on him right away, one hand pulling at Sirius’ shirt, then fondling Sirius’ torso.

“Looking for something, Moony?” Sirius says, breathless, and pushes Remus’ hand down towards his crotch. Good thing subtle has never been something he’d aspired to be.

Remus laughs, the first proper show of relaxation he’s shown throughout this whole thing, and Sirius feels the last bit of doubt leave his mind. “Greedy dog,” Remus chuckles, then looks at James. “You alright, Prongs?” he asks, his familiar light tone suggesting he’s clearly up to no good. “You’re breathing funny.”

James doesn’t seem bothered by the teasing, and palms his crotch blatantly. “Touch him, Moony,” he instructs, in lieu of an answer.

“Yeah, Moony,” Sirius agrees immediately. His eyes stay transfixed on Remus’ mouth. _Start with the hands first,_ he tells himself, and tries not to jump too far ahead.

Remus is in no hurry at all, and his relaxation has made him even more languid. He kisses Sirius slowly, dropping small kisses around the corners of his mouth every now and again. Sirius can feel the lipstick all over now; on his lips, on his cheeks, under his nose. He wonders what he looks like. They’ll need to borrow Dumbledore’s pensieve after this.

Suddenly, Remus’ hands are touching Sirius’ bare skin and Sirius notices that at some point his friend had conveniently tugged Sirius’ shirt out of his trousers. Remus stops the kissing, concentrating instead on enjoying Sirius’ skin, and staring down as if he can see Sirius’ abs beneath the shirt. He’s probably imagining them. Sirius lets Remus have his fill for a little while, before pushing his hand down again.

He has his snarky reply ready for when Remus makes a comment about his impatience, but Remus simply starts rubbing Sirius through his trousers, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, as if they do this every day. Well, his movements seem that way at least, but his eyes are wide and his pupils blown, and he’s staring down at his hand on Sirius’ crotch with pure lust.

Sirius flutters his eyes closed for a few moments, enjoying the pressure that he’s finally getting on his cock. It’s been dying for attention ever since Remus started touching his lipstick-covered lips. “Yeah, Moony,” he breathes out, opening his eyes. “That’s it.” He starts staring at Remus’ lips again because Merlin why wouldn’t he?

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Remus answers.

“Says the bloke with the red lipstick,” Sirius laughs.

Remus grins mischievously. “You have lipstick on too, you know.”

 _Oh_ Sirius definitely knows. He can feel it all over. His cock twitches at Remus’ acknowledgement though, and he can already feel his precome soaking his pants.

“Less talking, more getting off,” James complains.

“When did this become about you, Potter?” Sirius shoots back, eyebrows raised.

“It’s not,” James concedes, but gets on the bed, behind Sirius. He settles around his friend and puts his hands on Sirius’ shoulders.

Remus and Sirius don’t move, and James starts massaging Sirius’ shoulders, running a hand up and down his arm sometimes. It’s not awkward, but it seems odd to just go back to snogging now.

“Don’t let me stop you,” James tells Remus suddenly, snapping Remus and Sirius out of their hesitancy.

Remus, again, doesn’t take long to recover. He dives back into the kiss as if he’d been waiting for the go-ahead. When he stops - both the kissing and the rubbing - after a minute, an involuntary grunt of complaint escapes Sirius’ mouth. Before Sirius can voice his objection, Remus shifts and leans over Sirius to kiss James.

James, for his part, slows down his massaging of Sirius to properly snog Remus, from the sounds of it, although Sirius can’t see much other than Remus’ neck. He can feel it, though. Feel Remus’ body vibrate as they kiss, and James’ hot body is pressed onto Sirius’ back now, as James and Remus try to get closer to each other.

Sirius can only stand being a pillow between the two for about a minute before he uses his shoulder blades to push James back. He pulls Remus with his hands - one on Remus’ shoulder, the other on his neck - and makes Remus kiss him again.

James doesn’t complain, and instead starts palming at Sirius’ cock through his pants. Sirius isn’t sure when his trousers got unbuttoned, but he’s glad for it. He wants to get rid of his pants completely - he’s not a fan of cum in his pants, even briefly, he’s not a third year for Merlin’s sake - but he doesn’t want to stop snogging Remus long enough to ask for it.

Shifting his weight again, Remus puts his hands on Sirius’ thighs, and leans over Sirius.

“Moony, fuck,” Sirius lets out, and starts grinding his hips against James’ palm.

“Yeah,” James says and Sirius can hear the laughter in the twat’s voice. “Fuck.”

“C’mon, Moony,” Sirius urges on, and pushes on Remus’ shoulder, nudging him down. He doesn’t want to finish before he gets what he’s really been wanting this whole time.

“Mmm?” Remus hums questioningly. Sirius nudges him again, grinding his hips upwards, and Remus finally cottons on. “You’re not honestly doing that, are you?” He doesn’t look angry, thankfully, but he looks too amused for Sirius’ liking. They’re having sex, dammit, can’t Moony and Prongs takes things seriously and start properly concentrating on getting Sirius off?

Instead of complaining, though, Sirius shoots Remus a rakish grin.

“Hmfh,” Remus huffs, and looks over Sirius’ body, as if there is anything to consider about this. Of course he’ll do it.

“C’mon,” Sirius asks again, not having the patience to begin with, and even more impatient now, with his aching cock being fondled by James. “I want to see those red lips around my cock.” He puts his hand on Remus’ face again, parting his lips, then putting a finger into Remus’ mouth. “So hot.”

Remus’ body instantly gets with the program, and his eyes roll over. He tilts his head to side, letting Sirius play with his mouth. He’s moaning as he starts sucking at Sirius’ fingers - two of them in his mouth now, and his thumb pushing his lower lip down.

Meanwhile, James seems done being ignored - or maybe he just wants to enjoy Sirius’ body some more - and he takes Sirius’ shirt off. Sirius thanks Quidditch and his genes which he’s rarely grateful for as both James and Remus stare at his torso, clearly enjoying the view.

“I’ve gotta—” James breaks the ogling session, shifting and moving away from Sirius a bit. He quickly does some undressing of his own, and then puts a hand back on Sirius’ crotch. A second later, Sirius feels James’ knuckles touch his back, as well as the bulby head of his cock, as James starts wanking.

Sirius reckons he owes James something a little more than the small of his back - he’s his brother, after all - and turns around to give James a quick kiss. “Can’t have you be the only one without the red, Prongs. It’s _your_ thing after all.” His head still turned to the back, he pushes Remus’ head.

“I’m getting there, Black,” Remus huffs. “Let me enjoy the view a little longer.”

Despite the claims of wanting more time, Remus swiftly moves downwards, and bats James’ hand away, taking Sirius’ cock out of his pants. Sirius listens to James panting behind him, and feels his hot breath on the back of his neck, while he stares at Remus’ red - _red_ \- lips circle the head of his cock.

Remus is showing just enough enthusiasm to make this perfect. He’s not rushing it, but he’s sucking with enough force that Sirius sees his cheeks hollow. As Remus’ red lips drag over the length of Sirius’ cock - up, down, up down - Sirius wonders how long he can keep this up because _oh_ this is much, much too hot for him to handle for long. As if watching Remus’ swelling lips wrapped around his cock isn’t enough, James starts grinding properly against him as he wanks, and Sirius can feel James’ precum all over his back. Merlin’s bollocks how is he supposed to not come?

“Get yourself off, Moony,” he says. His voice is hoarse, even he can hear it, and he feels just a little bad for judging James earlier.

Remus’ head keeps bobbing up and down and he doesn’t stop sucking on Sirius’ cock for a moment, nor making filthy noises. Then, while looking up at Sirius through his long lashes, he unzips his jeans, and starts shuffling his body, trying to find a good position to wank.

James moans, and Sirius can’t tell if it’s because of how good he feels, or because he’s seeing what Remus is doing. Not that it matters, not when everything around Sirius is full of want and sex.

Remus lets out a few frustrated groans before giving up and taking Sirius almost completely out of his mouth. Sirius knows Remus needs to be able to move around a bit more to get himself off, but he can’t bring himself to care, and he moans “Don’t stop”, and urges Remus to continue by pushing down on his neck. Unfortunately - or perhaps fortunately, Sirius doesn’t much like people gagging and throwing up on his cock - Remus is too strong to be pushed down easily. He shifts a bit to the side, the tip of Sirius’ cock barely in his mouth, and finally manages to get a hand around his own cock.

“F-fuck,” Sirius moans, the sight of Remus touching himself and Sirius’ cock dangling from his red lips almost too much. “I’m— Moony, I—” He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Is he warning Remus that he’s about to get a face full of cum? Begging him to continue so Sirius can come down his throat?

James kisses Sirius’ neck just then, and makes a little huffing noise. His left hand squeezes Sirius’ arm as Sirius feels him convulse, just a little, behind him. Sirius lays his head back, resting it on James’ shoulder. He needs to not look at Remus, or he’s going to shoot off right away. The only downside of having his eyes closed is that now he can hear Remus’ slick hands - how are they slick? Precum? Spit? - work his own cock in swift, efficient strokes. And Merlin, it doesn’t matter if he’s not actually looking, Sirius can see exactly what’s going on behind his eyelids. He wants to make it last just a little longer, is that so terrible a thing to want?

But cruel, cruel Remus has other ideas, and starts sucking on Sirius’ cock again with mindless abandon, almost hurting Sirius with the pressure. “Yeah,” Sirius finds himself hissing, “Yeah, Moony, that’s it. Suck it. You can go harder. C’mon.”

Sirius feels his balls tighten and he recklessly doesn’t warn Remus, but then it becomes unnecessary anyway because the evil, evil bastard takes his mouth off of Sirius’ cock. _Maybe he doesn’t like swallowing,_ Sirius thinks, crestfallen. He wanted to, so bad, he wanted to come in Remus’ beautiful mouth and then watch as Remus swallowed and oh, maybe a few drops would remain and trickle down Remus’ red lips, and—

“My jaw’s sore,” Remus says, his voice that of a person complaining about bad service at a restaurant, or perhaps the messy state of the owlery.

“I’ll be quick,” Sirius says in a rush. “I promise.”

Remus must’ve seen in Sirius eyes - or his leaking cock - that he was seconds from coming, because he shrugs and says: “Well, if you’re that close…”

Sirius is so grateful that he’ll finally get to come that he tries to be nice, for once. “You can use your hand if you want,” he allows - rather generously, he thinks - but Remus just rolls his eyes.

“You better not be lying, Black,” he mumbles, then goes back to sucking Sirius’ cock with a vengeance and _oh_ he is _not_ joking about wanting Sirius to come quickly, Sirius barely has time to draw a breath before his hips are twitching up and he comes, long and hard, into Remus’ welcoming mouth, his cock pulsing between those firm, rosy lips.

Remus is off of him as soon as Sirius’ cock stops moving, and he puts his sweaty head on Sirius’ thigh after he swallows. He jerks himself with rough, quick motions, and Sirius, even throughout his post-orgasm haze, tries to make mental notes about what gets Remus off.

As Remus continues his race to orgasm, Sirius stares at his debauched face, covered in lipstick and eyes full of lust and pleasure. Sirius is waiting for the moment Remus’ face twists and he moans, but Remus’ expression is blank, and he makes no sound as he comes.

They stay still, catching their breath, for what feels like ages but must’ve only been a minute or two.

“Well,” James says, breaking the silence once again, “That was quite interesting.”

Sirius chuckles. “One way of putting it,” he agrees.

“Somehow, though, Padfoot,” James says dryly, “I feel you got the most out of it. As usual. Selfish git.”

“Can’t help that I’m a charming bastard, can I?” Sirius laughs.

“Suppose not,” James says, then gets up, casting a cleaning charm on him and Sirius’ back wordlessly as he pulls his clothes back on.

“Mmmm?” Remus hums, too lost in his bliss to properly hear or respond in any other way.

“Think we can switch around a bit, next time, Pads?” James asks Sirius matter-of-factly, staring at Remus’ face.

“You’ve decided there’s gonna be a next time then, have you?” Remus asks, finding his voice again.

Sirius furrows his eyebrows. “Switch around how?” he asks, and there’s more animosity in his voice than he’d intended.

“You looked _really_ good,” James tells Remus, ignoring Sirius.

“Hey,” Sirius protests, as Remus’ already red face flushes even further.

“Oh shut up, Padfoot, we know you’re the pretty one. Let the regular folk get their own sometimes, why can’t you?” James snaps at Sirius, but there’s no heat behind his words.

Remus tilts his head, still resting on Sirius’ thigh, to look at Sirius with that same look of adoration he’d had earlier in the evening. “We’ll see,” he says quietly.

Sirius huffs, thinking they will do no such thing, and wordlessly drags Remus on top of him.

“Sirius, my wand is—” Remus starts, but allows Sirius to pull him into a comfortable laying down position without further protest.

Once they’re settled, he tries again: “Sirius—”

“Sssh,” Sirius cuts him off.

“There’s cum in my—”

“Ssssh,” Sirius hushes him again, rubbing Remus’ neck. “We’re sleeping now,” he explains.

Remus mutters something Sirius can’t hear under his breath, but relaxes into the embrace.

“That’s _my_ bed, you know,” James says, staring at his friends with mild annoyance.

Sirius makes a dismissive motion with his free hand, not bothering to open his eyes. “Find another,” he tells James.

“And my pillow,” James continues with a huff. “Not that it’s in any condition to be used now. You’ve ruined it.”

“Go away,” Sirius says happily, feeling like the cat who got the cream.

“Selfish git,” James says, but Sirius can hear the smile on his face. “See if you _have_ a bed to go back to, when you wake up.”

“Don’t t’ch m’ bed, ‘rongs,” Remus mutters sleepily, eyes drooping closed.

“I would never, Moony,” James says with too much energy behind it for a bloke who’s _just_ come. “We’ll use yours next time, so we need it intact.” Then he walks away towards Sirius’ bed, if Sirius is hearing the direction of the footsteps right.

 _There might be a next time,_ Sirius thinks - this was a phenomenal time after all - _But no way in Hades’ kitchen is Sirius letting Remus’ lips on James’ cock._


End file.
